powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuji Iwasaki
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Blue Buster Powered Custom |label = Blue Buster |homeworld = Earth |firstepisode = Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie |lastepisode = 4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! |numberofepisodes = 50 6 movies 3 (Specials) |casts = Ryoma Baba Koudai Matsuoka (as teenager) }} :For his V-Cinema alternate see Ryuji Iwasaki (V-Cinema) is of the Go-Busters. He is a warrior with excellent fighting technique, as well as the oldest of the team. His partner Buddy Roid is Gorisaki Banana. His Buster Power is super strength. However, this has a dangerous trade-off. When Ryuji uses his power too much he will overheat and has to take time to cool down. If he completely overheats, he becomes very violent, and this puts a great toll on his body. Biography Ryuji is the eldest of the 3 Busters and the most level headed of the three. He is 28 years old. He's the only one, of the main 3 to not have a family member appear in the series. Though, out of all 5, only himself, and Jin, don't have any family members appear, only friends. Ryuji was visiting Jin in the Energy Management Center 13 years ago. When the Energy Management Center was teleported into the hyperspace, Ryuji, along with Hiromu and Yoko, were given the vaccine program and left behind. Ryuji spent 13 years living with the Special Missions Department with Yoko, making him and Yoko so close that they are like siblings. He and Kuroki also started the trend of having a Christmas party every year, so that he and Yoko will not hate Christmas. Ryuji ends up fighting a lot with Escape after she deemed him "pretty good" after fighting with him when he was overheated. He was horrified when he found out that Enter had been able to revive Escape using her backup data and that she didn't remember him anymore, as her backup did not contain memories of the Go-Busters. Escape (after she was combined with the data from a flower)repeatedly made him overheat so that she could have a good fight, nearly killing Ryuji. When Escape's data becomes too corrupted and she starts assimilating everything, Ryuji defeats her, intending to end her suffering. As Escape dies, she calls Ryuji her "Papa" and asks him if she become pretty good, to which he replies, "Yes" to give her peace. He then watches until she disappears. Ryuji fulfilled his dream of becoming an engineer after the Vaglass were defeated. The three Go-Busters make their first appearance in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie where they take on their predecessors' nemesis, Basco ta Jolokia. Super Hero Taisen to be added Super Hero Taisen Z to be added Kyoryuger vs Go-Busters Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Blue Buster appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Ryuji joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Gunman Team. It’s unknown whether he participated in any of the matches, but his team was eliminated either after losing the second round against the Brain Team or the third round against the Swordsman Team. Powers and Abilities ;Super Strength : :He is so strong that he can create a mini earthquake by hitting the ground. ;Inorganic Duplication : :By combining with Gorisaki Banana in Powered Custom mode, he can temporarily create an object out of the material he duplicated from the touched surface. Weaknesses ;Overheating : :When fighting too much or being exposed to a heat source too long, he will overheat and go berserk, and will attack anyone in sight, whether friend or foe while gaining a temporary increase to his physical strength. After a while, he will get exhausted, collapse and losing his stamina. A notable quirk in this state is Ryuji's voice is altered with digital noises while in Ranger form. Personality Cool-headed and reasonable, Ryuji is always one to keep his head in the game while his younger comrades bicker among themselves. He prefers to think of himself as an older brother instead of a father, and gets annoyed when people around him call him a father. While he is normally level headed, if Ryuji overheats because of the use of his super strength he becomes sadistic, violent and easily aggravated by anything and anyone. Ryuji was mature from a young age, which is shown by his care and love towards Yoko in her flashbacks and how he and Kuroki organized a Christmas party every year so that no one would hate Christmas. He is also very protective towards Yoko and gets very agitated when Yoko talks about romance, as he thinks that Yoko is too young for romance. Video game appearances Go-Busters video game Ryuji as Blue Buster appears with his team in the Nintendo DS ''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' video game. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Ryuji Iwasaki/Blue Buster: to be added :Ryuji Iwasaki/Blue Buster Powered Custom: to be added Blue Buster Powered Custom (Dice-O).jpg|Blue Buster Powered Custom as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O Super Sentai Battle Base Blue Buster is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, with his Powered Custom being available as well. Super Sentai Legend Wars Blue Buster (Powered Custom) appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Blue Buster Arsenal *'Morphin Brace' *'Ichigan Buster' *'Sougan Blade' *'Transpod' Vehicle *'Buster Vehicle GT-02': Blue Buster's truck Mecha * GT-02's Animal/MegaZord Mode, GT-02 Gorilla. - Powered Custom= As Blue Buster uses the GB Custom Visor, Gorisaki Banana's data transfers and projects onto Blue Buster's suit to form a powerful armor based on the "protector" prototypes. Gorisaki and Blue Buster, to a degree are combined and can create stone constructs from data manifested on-grounds. Blue Buster/Gorisaki gain the attack "Gorilarge Punch" which allows Blue Buster to manifest an oversized Gorisaki fist for a supercharged punch. Arsenal *'GB Custom Visor' Appearances: Episodes 33-34, 36, 39-42, Go-Busters Returns, 46, Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger, 47-50, Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters }} Energy Management Center profile :This profile is given in the Go-Busters credit shots in the opening sequence. Ryuji Iwasaki *ID: 222-458-804 *Code Name: Blue Buster *Blood type: O *Age: 28 Ranger Key The is a Go-Buster Ranger Key which as part of the first three Go-Busters was released as part of the "Legends" series of toys. It only exists as a toy and it is unknown if it will appear in the series. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Blue, into Blue Buster. Imitations *A copy of Blue Buster was created by Filmloid as part of a fake Go-Buster trio. *Two Buglars were given the appearance of Blue Buster by Sprayloid 2. Notes Portrayal Ryuji Iwasaki is portrayed by . As a teenager, he is portrayed by . Ryuji was briefly portrayed by in Mission 28: Beware of Chickens, when Sprayloid 2 caused his appearance to change into that of Enter, though Ryouma Baba still provided Ryuji's voice. As Blue Buster, his suit actor is , whose previous role was Gokai Green in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Other recent roles are Gosei Red, Shinken Green, and Go-On Green. Behind the scenes *He is both the second gorilla-themed hero as well as the second Blue to be a gorilla, after Gouki of Seijuu Sentai Gingaman. *Ryuji was the oldest active Sentai Ranger, until his successor arrived, 4 years older than him. *Out of the core 3 Go-Busters, Ryuji is the only one whose Buster Power does not manifest in his legs. *Ryuji's super-strength is similar to that of Dai of the Flashmen; his power was gained through training on the Green Star of the Flash System. Dub Names *In the Korean dub of Go-Busters entitled Power Rangers Go-Busters, which aired in South Korea, Ryuji is renamed Ryu, while he keeps his ranger name. He has the same Korean name as Souta. Appearances * Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters **''Mission 1: Special Mission Task Force, Assemble!'' **''Mission 2: A Promise Made 13 Years Ago'' **''Mission 3: GT-02 Animal, Deployed!'' **''Mission 4: Special Ops and Determination'' **''Mission 5: Dangerous Feverish Runaway!'' **''Mission 6: Combine! Go-BusterOh'' **''Mission 7: Bad Maintenance on Ace?!'' **''Mission 8: Protect the Machine Blueprints!'' ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen **''Mission 9: Usada Rescue Strategy'' **''Mission 10: A Reason to Fight'' **''Mission 11: The Targeted Weakpoint'' **''Mission 12: You Like Going Undercover?'' **''Mission 13: A Surprise Holiday'' **''Mission 14: Ça va? Rescue Operation'' **''Mission 15: Gold Warrior and Silver Buddy'' **''Mission 16: The Man from Hyper Space'' **''Mission 17: Its Name is Go-Buster Beet!'' **''Mission 18: Cooperative Operations 3000 Meters in the Earth'' **''Mission 19: My Combination! Buster Hercules'' **''Mission 20: 5-Man Concentration! Great Go-Buster!'' **''Mission 21: Farewell, Blue Buster'' **''Mission 22: The Beautiful Avatar: Escape'' **''Mission 23: The Will of the Inheritors'' **''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters the Movie: Protect the Tokyo Enetower!'' **''Mission 24: A Très Bien Summer Festival'' **''Mission 25: Pursue the Mystery of the Avatars!'' **''Mission 26: The Tiny Enemy! Control Room SOS'' **''Mission 27: An Out of Control Combo to Escape the Labyrinth!'' **''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Beet Buster vs. J'' **''Mission 28: Beware of Chickens'' **''Mission 29: Breaking Into Hyperspace'' **''Mission 30: Messiah Shutdown'' **''Mission 31: Space Sheriff Gavan Arrives!'' **''Mission 32: Friendship Tag With Gavan!;; **''Mission 33: Morphin'! Powered Custom'' **''Mission 34: BeetBuster Is the Enemy?!'' **''Mission 35: Roar, Tategami Lioh!'' **''Mission 36: Go-Buster Lioh, Shoom!'' **''Mission 37: The Black and White Bride'' **''Mission 38: Live Event! Ace Deathmatch'' **''Mission 39: Finishing Blow! Messiah's Fist'' **''Mission 40: Suffering J. and the Messiahloid'' **''Mission 41: The Thief Pink Buster!'' ** Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie **''Mission 42: Attack! To the Inside of the Megazord'' **''Mission 43: Christmas Determination'' **''Mission 44: Christmas Eve - Time to Finish Our Mission'' **''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Returns vs. Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters'' **''Mission 45: Happy New Year! A Small Formidable Enemy Returns'' **''Mission 46: The New Fusion and Thermal Runaway!'' **''Mission 47: Reset and Backup'' **''Mission 48: Setting the Trap'' **''Mission 49: Preparation and Selection'' **''Final Mission: Eternal Bonds'' * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also External links TV Asahi *TV Asahi's page on Blue Buster Interwiki * at the Dice-O *Blue Buster at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Blue Buster Powered Custom at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *Blue Buster at the Dice-O Wiki **Blue Buster Powered Custom at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai Blue Category:Go-Busters Category:Energy Management Center Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 2 Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Primate-themed Rangers Category:Characters portrayed by Yasuhiro Takeuchi Category:Sentai second-in-command